¿Que Paso Anoche?
by Vulpes Kitsune
Summary: Despues de una noche romantica, los recuerdos son borrados de la cabeza de Berry Punch, haciendo que esta no recuerda casi nada de lo que paso esa noche, pero su unica forma de saberlo, es con ayuda de una grabacion que le dejo aquel Semental Rubio. Con esto, ella se da cuenta, de que esa noche nacio un nuevo amor, solo que, este se tendria que guardar, para otro momento.


Era otro Lindo día en Equestria, el sol naciente se levantaba por el horizonte, en Ponyville, muy pocos ponis eran los que estaban activos, como eran algunos pegasos, quienes acomodaban las nubes a muy tempranas horas.

Se podía escuchar el cantar de los aves quienes se acababan de despertar.

Las gotas de aguas bajaban por todas las estructuras, arboles, hojas y demás cosas, debido a que la noche anterior se había presentado un lluvia.

En una casa en particular, una típica de Ponyville, estilo caballa, hecha de madera y paja, allí dentro, se estaba alistando un Poni, un poni de melena larga y al igual que sus ojos, rubios, y pelaje rojo oscuro.

El luego de ponerse una larga capa negra, y acomodársela, el salió de la casa.

Parecía que este Semental estaba indeciso de lo que quería hacer, como si se quisiera quedarse, o irse.

El, volteo, y miro dentro de la cabaña.

-Lamento hacerte esto…pero…*suspiro*…no vivimos la misma línea de espacio…y por lo tanto…no puedo quedarme.

*sonidos raros*

-Parece que ya debo irme…perdóname…espero que algún día…pueda volverte a ver.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, se encontraba una Poni morada, con una botella de aparentemente vino en su pezuña.

Esta Poni resulto ser, Berry Punch.

Ella luego de unos minutos, se despierta un poco fuera de lugar, debido a que parecía tener un poco de resaca.

Mira a todos lados, sin entender bien que había ocurrido.

Hasta que miro cerca de una mesita, había algo así como un pequeño disquet o algo parecido como un pequeño aparato de reproducción.

-Espero que sea una pastilla…para la resaca.- dijo ella aun somnolienta.

Cuando se acerco mas, se dio cuenta de lo que era este extraño objeto.

-Esto no es una pastilla…¿que es?- se pregunto ella misma.

Al tomar este extraño objeto, sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza.

-Ahg!

Ella puso su pezuña en su cabeza, debido a ese agudo dolor.

Al hacer esto, movió de alguna forma el extraño objeto, haciendo que este se activara.

_-Hola…seguro, te preguntaras en donde estoy…lamento decirte, que aunque lo que paso anoche fue mágico para mi…tengo la necesidad de irme…lo lamento mucho._

-Anoche?.

* * *

**Vulpes Kitsune**

**Presenta:**

**¿Qué paso Anoche?**

* * *

_-Como se que no me volverás a ver durante un largo tiempo…te deje una grabación, cuando quieras escucharla, solo presiona el botón play…ese botón es uno que parece la punta de una flecha._

Berry puso una cara de no entender nada.

-Play?

Ella vio que en ese aparato había un botón con un signo de una punta de flecha.

-Tiene que ser este.

Ella presiono este botón.

* * *

_[Grabación #79]_

_-Oye! Que haces?...que es eso?_

_-Es un pequeño…bueno…es un regalo para ti, lo voy a dejar en esta mesa,_

_-En…enserio?, un regalo para mí, eso es…lindo de tu parte._

* * *

En ese momento, una serie de imágenes claras pasaron por la mente Punch, era como si ya entendiera todo.

-Ya…ya lo recuerdo…ya recuerdo todo.

Punch miro la puerta, la cual se encontraba abierta, y comenzó a recordar, junto a la grabación.

* * *

_Punch se encontraba en su casa, parecía que estaba anocheciendo, el sol caía, y ella se encontraba acomodando su casa._

_Mas que todo, acomodando algunas botellas de vino o ponche._

_-Mejores amigos, acomodados…bien! Parece que ya he acomodado todo en esta casa… lo bueno de que mi hermana no este aquí, es que puedo poner en exhibición todos mis mas queridos vinos…o ponches…_

_*Retoque de puerta*_

_-Quien será?...y ha estas horas?...Espero que no sea Derpy! Aquella vez que me trajo el correo como dos días de tardanza, me moleste mucho, espero que no vuela a hacer lo mismo esta vez.- dijo un poco enojada Punch._

_Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta con esa duda._

_Cuando la abrió, se encontró con un Poni con capa y melena larga, rubia igual que el color de sus ojos, y su pelaje es de color rojo oscuro._

_El parecía estar confundido, mas que todo, porque tenia una nota en su pezuña._

_-Ehm…si, disculpa, esta es la casa de Ze…Zec…Ah! Zecora…esta es la casa de Zecora?- pregunto este semental de forma confundida._

_Puch lo miro detalladamente._

_-Oye, la casa de Zecora esta en el Bosque Everfree…y eso es muy lejos._

_El Poni se dio una palmado en su cara con su pezuña (facehoof)_

_-Oh! Maldición! Nunca acabare con esta estúpida prueba!...pero que mas da._

_El semental aspiro fuertemente de forma pesada, debido a la frustración que sentía en ese momento. _

_Puch verdaderamente no sabia que tipo de situación era esta._

_El Poni se dio cuenta de que Punch lo veía de forma confundida._

_-Ah! Disculpa, lo que pasa es que he tenido que hacer varias cosas que verdaderamente me tienen como loco…pero supongo que eso no es escusa para ser grosero…*aclarando garganta*_

_Luego de colocarse en una posición firme y cortes, hizo una reverencia ante Punch, y luego de eso tomo uno de sus cascos, y lo beso de forma cortes, quizás demasiado cortes._

_A Punch se le ruborizaron las mejillas._

_-Hey! N-no se saludo de ese modo…yo no soy una princesa para que me saludes así.- critico un poco avergonzada ella._

_En ese momento, el rápidamente levanto._

_-Espera, quiere decir, que solo a las Princesas se le saluda asi?_

_-Si! Eso es obvio!- le exclamo ella._

_-Ese estúpido, me volvió a engañar, cuando lo vea, me las va a pagar.- murmuro para él._

_-Disculpa?_

_-Ah! Nada…mejor me voy._

_Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, sonaron unos truenos y relámpagos se vieron en el cielo._

_-Genial! Parece que me volveré a mojar…*suspiro*…mejor acabemos esto.- se dijo a el mismo de forma molesta._

_-Espera…acaso estas ciego? No ves que lo que viene es una tormenta, y de las buenas?- le pregunto preocupada ella._

_-Si ya lo se…pero que otra opción tengo?_

_Justo cuando se iba a ir, lo volvió a detener Punch._

_-Espera…mi hermanita esta con mis Padres ahora…así que…tengo un cuarto disponible…si quieres, te puedes quedar…esta noche.- dijo ella un tanto persuasiva._

_El poni la miro de forma dudosa._

_-Enserio?...quieres que me quede como invitado?_

_-Si…supongo, bueno! No es que yo sea una ciudadana Modelo o algo así…pero digo, no me gustaría dormir pensando que un Poni anda por allí en medio de una tormenta._

_-Oh…bueno, eso es muy gentil…*en voz baja* una poni es gentil conmigo…que significa eso?_

_-Bien, pues pasa._

_Punch entro en la casa, mientras que el Poni aun seguía afuera, aun tenia sus dudas, pero se rindió ante la oferta, y entro._

* * *

Punch miraba de forma perdida la entrada de su casa…ella parecía que recordaba cada detalle de cómo ocurrió todo…pero parecía que seguía siendo difícil recordarlo, por eso, la grabación la podía ayudar a recordar con claridad.

* * *

_Al entrar el semental a la casa, este saco un extraño objeto del bolsillo de su capa._

_Berry se dio cuenta de esto, y por supuesto, tuve que preguntar._

_-Oye! Que haces?...que es eso?- pregunto dudosa._

_-Es un pequeño…bueno…es un regalo para ti, lo voy a dejar en esta mesa.- tartamudeo el_

_-En…enserio?, un regalo para mí, eso es…lindo de tu parte.- dijo ella con un poco de timidez en la voz._

_Luego de que el semental pusiera el extraño objeto en la mesita, tiro su larga capa en un rincón de la casa._

_-Entonces…como te llamas?- pregunto ella al sentarse en un sillón amplio._

_-Emh? Yo…pues…(no reveles tu nombre)- se recordó de una voz que le dijo esas palabras._

_Luego de que el semental mirara a todos lados de forma evasiva, tuvo que decir o negar._

_-Sabes…espero que esto no te lo tomes a mal…pero realmente no puedo revelar mi nombre…es como una…como una regla, de una prueba…así que, lamento no poderte revelar mi nombre.- dijo el temiendo de que ella se pudiera molestar por esto._

_Punch lo miro dudosamente, hasta que una sonrisa invadió su cara._

_-No te preocupes…si tu nombre es algo privado, no tratare de hacer que me lo digas…El mío de Berry Punch.- le dijo felizmente mientras extendía su pezuña para que se dieran un apretón de pezuñas._

_Rápidamente el poni sin nombre, se acerco a ella y le apretó la pezuña._

_-Mucho gusto…y gracias por dejarme quedar aquí….aunque, yo pudiera irme aun, después de todo, no a comenzado a llover._

_*RAOOOOOCK*_

_Berry miro de forma irónica al semental._

_-Corrección, yo quisiera irme, pero debido a que comenzó a llover, se me hace imposible.- corrigió de forma irónica._

_-Ven…siéntate.- le invito ella._

_El semental se dirigió hacia el sillón, luego de eso, se sentó en el, pero en eso, puso sus dos pezuñas en sus cara, y con ellas, masajeaba su cara, esto era un señal de frustración o irritación._

_-Pasa algo "Rubio"?- pregunto ella._

_-La verdad…tengo tantas preocupaciones: pasar la prueba, con buena una buena calificación, mi comportamiento…todo la cosa se me esta siendo evaluado, y estoy un poco preocupado de no pasarla…Y Rubio?- pregunto el._

_-Si…digo, tu crin es rubia…así que…volviendo a tus problemas, seguro te ira bien._

_-*Suspiro* no lo se…_

_Punch al notar que el seguí irritado por todo eso de "la Prueba" tuvo que hacer algo._

_-Sabes que…hare algo que normalmente no hago… destapare uno de mis mejores vinos._

_Punch se levanto y fue directo hacia una habitación._

_-Eso es muy amable…pero…que es un "Vino"?_

_Ella no le devolvió una respuesta concreta._

_Hasta luego de un momento, ella salió de la habitación con una botella de vino muy morado._

_-Enserio?...no sabes que es un vino?...o ponche?...o Sidra?- le pregunto ella casi sin poderlo creer._

_-No…pero al parecer, un vino es una bebida verdad?- le respondió el al ver la botella con contenido liquido._

_-Es bueno que ahora lo sepas…este elixir te quitara todas las preocupaciones que tengas.- le dijo ella destapando la botella._

_-Ah! Elixir? Hubieras comenzado por allí…dime, de que extractos esta hecho este elixir._

_-Extractos?...digamos que de Uvas.- le dijo ella de forma improvisada._

_El Semental inclino su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión._

_-Nunca había escuchado sobre Elixir de extractos de uvas…pero que mas da! Estoy en una casa con una Poni morada y muy gentil, así que, no me pondré a pensar bobadas._

_Punch busco dos copas, para luego verter el vino en ellas._

_-Ten.- le ofreció ella._

_-Gracias.- le agradeció el al tomar la copa de vino._

_Ella se sentó junto a el._

_-Y dime…cual es tu historia "Rubio"?_

_-Como te lo explico Punch?...es muy, diferente…_

_Ella bebió un poco de su copa._

_-Desde pequeño…fui educado con una especie de historia…La cual parece que estoy viviendo… Dime, alguna vez haz sentido que harás algo importante, pero que, el único obstáculo, eres tu misma?_

_Punch lo miro de forma pensativa, hasta que se decidió por dar una respuesta negativa con su cabeza._

"_Rubio" bajo la cabeza de forma decepcionada._

_-Como lo pensaba.- dijo él con desdicha._

_El tomo su primer trago de vino, al hacerlo, sus pupilas se dilataron y su cara se tiño de color rojo._

_-Woh!...vaya!, este elixir si que es…potente…y bueno._

_Al decir esto, el se dispuso a tomarse el resto del vino que tenia en su copa._

_Punch lo miro sorprendida._

_-Hey, no deberías tomar todo de un solo-_

_El poni se lo tomo completamente._

_-Trago.- termino la frase Puch._

_-Me puedes servir un poco mas?- le pregunto el de forma inocente._

_-Sabes, deberías tomar mas lentamente tu vino…lo que pasa es que es un poco…fuerte, y no querrás que te pase algo.- le dijo ella preocupada._

_-Sabes…tienes razón…Bueno como te iba diciendo._

_Mientras seguía contando su vida, Puch le vertía mas vino en su copa._

* * *

Puch veía el sillón en donde ella se había sentando junto al Poni sin nombre, ella cada vez mas tenia una cara mas de confusión.

-No…no creo que lo haya hecho…no creo que haya emborrachado a un poni que apenas conozco para que…!O por Celestia!, espero que no haya hecho nada indebido.

_-Fuiste muy paciente, parece que el vino que me diste me volvió un poco molesto, recuerdo que no paraba de hablar sobre mi, mientras tu solo me observabas como si fuera algo importante…_

El aparato seguía reproduciendo la voz de aquel Poni.

_-Claro, hasta que paso algo que no vine venir de ti._

Puch abrió sus ojos enormemente, debido a que podía recordar ahora que fue lo que ella hizo.

* * *

_-Y así fue como llegue aquí…dime…eso es una historia para creer?- le pregunto "Rubio"_

_-Bueno…para un poni que se ha bebido tres copas de vino, es difícil de creer…pero siendo una poni que se ha bebido cinco copas de vino, pues si es muy Creíble._

_-Jajá!- rieron los dos muy felizmente._

_El Semental miro hacia abajo._

_-*Suspiro*…Puch, tengo que decirte, que gracias a ti, me siento mas seguro de lo que voy a hacer, de que ya no soy un obstáculo mas, que ya puedo vencer sea lo que sea que venga ahora en mi camino._

_El la miro a los ojos._

_-Gracias.- le agradeció el._

_Punch no lo déjame de mirar a los ojos._

_-Sabes…tienes unos lindos ojos.- le dijo ella sin mucho sentido._

_-Ehm?...gracias…tu también tienes unos lindos-_

_Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Puch se le acerco, y le dio un Beso._

_Al poni se le ruborizaron las mejillas completamente._

_Ella parecía no tener control de lo que hacia, pero al Semental tampoco le molesto esto, mas bien, el con sus pezuñas, la tomo por su espalda, par asi, el beso durara mas._

_Al momento, ella se separo._

_-Waoh…eso a sido…_

_-Calla…no es necesario hablar.- le dijo de manera seductora Puch._

_-Pero-_

_Ella le puso la pezuña en la boca, para que este no dijera nada._

_-Eres lindo…tus ojos me hipnotizan, no creo que sea malo hacer lo que estoy haciendo…verdad?_

_Antes de que el semental pudiera responderle, ella le planto otro beso, solo que este parecía ser mas largo._

_Ella movía sus labios para que así el beso fuera más apasionado._

_A pesar de ser "Semental", era el que menos hacia algo, el solo déjame que ella hiciera todo._

_Luego de unos momentos del beso, "Rubio" sintió como la lengua de Puch se le introducía en su boca._

_Entre mas jugueteaba Punch, la cara del Semental mas roja se ponía._

_Ella luego de eso, con sus cascos, comenzó a masajear las patas delanteras del Semental._

_El ambiente se había cambiado a uno de lujuria y seguridad, lo cual le gustaba a Puch, quien cada vez mas, besa con mayor intensidad al semental._

_Tanto lo besaba, que lo hacia tambalear, hasta que paso lo inevitable, El semental debido a la presión de Puch, se cayó del sofá._

_-Hay! Disculpa._

_-Descuida, estoy bien._

_Cuando el semental se levanto, Puch aun sonrojada, le hizo una señal para que el se volviera a sentar junto a ella, para seguir su pequeño juego._

_El Semental dudo esta propuesta, hasta que al fin, saco lo que quería decir._

_-No…No puedo Punch._

_Puch lo miro de forma confundida._

_-Como que no puedes?...si lo estabas haciendo muy bien, enserio._

_-No es eso…es que yo no soy de aquí…yo no puedo quedarme aquí, y hacerte este, y luego no aparecer por aquí en mucho tiempo, seria algo cruel, tanto para ti como para mi.- le dijo el con enojo de lo que había dicho._

_-Quieres decir…que te gusto también?_

_-Claro que me gustas…Maldición! Lo principal que nos dijeron, era no crear laxos emocionales con Ponis de aquí, y es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo._

_-Pero-_

_Puch se callo, al ver que el Semental contenía algunas lagrimas._

_Ella rápidamente se levanto, y lo tomo por la pezuña._

_-Descuida, no hiciste nada malo…fui yo, yo soy la que te bese, e hice todo…tu no hiciste nada, como buen semental, te quedaste aquí…pero soy yo la que comenzó esto._

_-No seas tonta, desde que te vi, sentí una pequeña llama en mi...por supuesto, intente reprimirla…por eso siempre intente rechazar la oferta de quedarme contigo…porque sabía que me iba a enamorar de ti…_

_A Berry se le sonrojo la cara, solo que esta vez no fue por excitación o algo similar, sino por simples sentimientos._

_-Lo siento…pero no puedo mas…mejor me voy._

_-No por favor!_

_Justo cuando el Semental se iba a dar la vuelta para irse, cayo rotundamente contra el suelo._

_*KABOOM!*_

_Punch lo miro con una sonrisa._

_-Parece que no puedes retener Alcohol…pobrecito…Al menos se quedara hasta mañana, mejor lo llevo a mi cuarto._

_Justo cuando ella iba intentar levantarlo._

_*KABOOM!*_

_Ella también cayo encima de él, y mientras estaba encima, ella lo abrazaba con sus pezuñas._

_-Por favor…no te vayas._

* * *

Punch sostenía el Reproductor, con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

_-Después de haberme desmayado…no recuerdo hasta que me desperté esta mañana…es muy difícil despedirme ahora…*risa* es increíble, ahora mismo te estoy viendo, dormida como un ángel…Una Hermosa Ángel morada…_

-Mi Hermoso "Rubio", ya no estas aquí?...por que?- se pregunto ella tristemente.

_-Seguro estarás triste ahora…espero que este Regalo, la grabación, sea algo que tengas para recordarme, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, ahora, necesito irme….._

-Rubio?

_-…_

Parecía que la grabación había terminado.

Punch bajo su mirada, era obvio que estaba triste, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

_-…*sonidos de pisadas*, no puedo despedirme sin decirte algo importante…Mi Nombre en verdad es Keiru…y la ultima cosa que te quiera decir era…*suspiro*, espero que nadie me escuche, pero en verdad…Te quiero mucho….._

Ella rápidamente salió de su casa, y miro como el día ya se había alzado en Ponyville.

Miro el pueblo, y todo parecía normal, no había un rastro de que "Rubio" o mejor dicho, Keiru, estaba por ningún lado.

-En verdad… se fue… Mi hermoso "Rubio" se fue.- dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas.

Punch con la mirada abajo, entro a su casa.

Al cerrar la Puerta, se pudo ver que en la parte de afuera de la puerta, estaba colgando un foto, en ella, salía, Keiru sonriendo a la cámara, y Punch dormida, los dos estaban en el suelo y el estaba abrazándola.

Esa foto se la debió haber tomado cuando se levanto esa misma mañana, y seguro, antes de irse, la colgó en la puerta, como un recordatorio, de lo que jamás tuvo que pasar, pero por cuestión del amor…Paso.

**The End.**

**No…**

**This is just, the Beginner**

* * *

_Como verán, esta historia es algo así como un Spin off One Shot de el Único Fic que he hecho…._

_Esta historia, asi como dice el Titulo del Final, será algo asi como recreada en la siguiente Saga que hare del "Ser del Tiempo" que será "Los Aprendices del Tiempo"_

_Si no entendieron algunas partes, no se preocupen, lo único que hay que entender, es que nació un nuevo amor el día de….quiero decir, en este Fic._


End file.
